Black and White
by LNS
Summary: Do you like Elfen lied? How about the anime Noir? If so, then i guarantee that you will love this. it's an original story of a brother and sister that have to live up to their families expectations.  please read and review.
1. Prelude

Top of Form 1

_Prelude_

This is a tale of love, that's not meant to be.

A tale of tragedy that pulls at the heart strings.

Can you truly trust people you just met, even if they are family?

Everyone keeps secrets.

When we are told lies, are they to keep us from knowing the truth or to keep us safe?

What a brother and sister do to stay alive.

What they do to stay together.

What would you do for the one you love?

Would you lie?

Would you cheat?

Would you steal?

Could you kill?

Would you die?

All questions will be answered if you can look beyond black and white, and see the world for what it truly is….

A revoltingly, beautiful place.

Le monde a, est et sera toujours couvert en sang et par la mort, meme dans la présence de la lumière. La vie est Enfer. L à mou est Enfer. Enfer est le Ciel. Permettez-moi de vous accompagner au paradis et vous soulager du purgatoire. Ceux qui héritent le nom "Noir" sont toujours confis à servir ceux avec une cause juste. Condamnez ceux qui tuent qui n'ont pas de raison. Et pour protéger les faibles et les jeunes du mal. Le Noir Soldat.

_Le Noir Soldat 1747_

"What do you think is wrong with him?" asked a psychologist.

"I don't know. That's why I'm here." replied my aunt.

He looks down at me.

"Son, can you tell me about your mother?"

_I can't talk. All I can do is cry. I think of a response, but all I can do is cry. The words just aren't coming out._

"Well if you can't tell me about your mother then how about your father. What can you tell me about him?"

A few moments pass before I am able to form a sentence. "No. I can't."

"Why is that?" he asks as he leans forward in his chair.

I look up at him. "They're both dead. They died before I knew them."

"And how does that make you feel?"

I swear at that moment I wanted to jump up and strangle him but I was only 5. My hands couldn't fit around his neck. So I replied "Angry."

We go on and on about why I feel angry but my answer never changes. "I don't know why." but after a while the session is over and my aunt and I go home.

After that session the months and years go by quickly and before I knew it I was 12 going on 13. The past few years have been full of so much trauma and turmoil that I can hardly remember my teachers in the correct order, if at all. I have grown up and gotten a lot smarter. I've grown muscles and yet that's not the biggest change in me. I have lost my emotions. Ever since the day that I cried at the psychologist's office, I haven't cried. No tears. No joy. No nothing. I was just an empty shell. Until one day that changed my life forever.

It was a dark clear night and only the full moon was visible. I was walking towards the train station downtown, when I all of a sudden, noticed that I was being followed. A group of guys, most likely gang members, were following me about a block behind me. So I decided to turn into an alley. No sooner than I turned the corner, they were right there with me. I didn't notice how many there were. But I knew, at first glance, that there were more than I could handle. They decided to surround me. And just as I think that I am going to die, a woman, no more than 18 steps out of the shadows.

_Who is that? _I thought to myself.

"Who are you lady?" one of the guys yells.

"You don't need to know who I am. But you will let him go. He is with me."

"Yeah right."

"I said let him go."

"Man, get this bitch, so she can shut up." the guy says.

Two of the guys rush at her, but she doesn't flinch. She doesn't even break a sweat. Instead she takes both the guys out so fast that I can hardly believe it.

"Now like I said before. Let him go."

They are all stunned. Shocked and in aw. But after a few moments what happened sinks in and they run the other way. Me. I'm still sitting there on my knees. Looking at this beautiful woman who just saved my life. She walked towards me and hugged me close and said "You are mine now." As soon as I heard those words, I knew what she meant. And as she held me I said "I am yours."

We held each other for about 5 minutes before she said "Don't you think the moon is beautiful?

"Yes. It is."

"It continues to watch over this planet and keeps it in check."

I didn't understand what she meant by "it continues to watch over the planet and keeps it in check", but I didn't care. All I knew was she was someone special.

"We need to go."

"Go where?" I asked looking up to her.

"To my house." she said with a smile on her face.

We get up and go into her car. We were driving for what seemed like forever when we finally arrived at her house.

"Here we are." she said to me as I lay asleep in her lap. "We are home."

We walk in, and I was completely speechless. It was the most beautiful house I have ever seen in my life. I follow her into her room and she tells me "Come here and sit next to me."

I walk over, my heart throbbing in my chest, and sit next to this angel.

"Do you know who I am?" she asks me.

"No I don't."

"I am your master from here on out. Your life is mine and what ever I say you must do without question. Is that understood?"

"Yes. I am your obedient slave."

She walks over and gets a book, and directs me to stand in front of her. She asks me if I care about dying. And I tell her "No." Then she asks me if I like my family. Again my answer is "No." Finally she asks me if I wanted to join her family. But this time my answer changed. I looked right in her blue green eyes and said "Yes."

She took my right hand and cut it straight across and said "Press it against your heart with your pinky and rung finger enclosed. Then repeat after me." She looks deeply into my eyes and says "_Le monde a, est et sera toujours couvert en sang et par la mort, meme dans la présence de la lumière. La vie est Enfer. L a mou est Enfer. Enfer est le Ciel. Permettez-moi de vous accompagner au paradis et vous soulager du purgatoire. Ceux qui héritent le nom "Noir" sont toujours confis a servir ceux avec une cause juste. Condamnez ceux qui tuent qui n'ont pas de raison. Et pour protéger les faibles et les jeunes du mal. _Now you are part of my family…..Noir."

From that day forward my life meant something. I was living for a reason. To protect the one I loved.

The next week she sent for me. When I arrived she said that I was going to train with her. I thought she meant to work out together, but little did I know she wanted me to fight her and read their books. Every single day for the next year we trained together. Or at least until I could beat her on the daily basis and understand fully, what the books meant. Now I am 14 years old. One day she calls for me and says "Noir. I need you to go and get some money from one of our clients. He's a little late."

"Yes master." was my response to what ever she asked me. And I was walking out the door when she said "If you can't get the money then I want him dead."

Me and a group of three other people got into a car and off we were to the clients' warehouse. When we got there, there were guards waiting to escort us in. they take us to his office where he is sitting in a big chair.

"Hello. Welcome to my humble abode." the client says with a smug grin on his face.

"I am here to collect payment. Apparently you seem to think that it is okay to not pay my master."

"And who are you supposed to be? You are just a kid."

"I am going to ask you again. Where is the money?"

"I have decided not to pay. And what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm afraid that I'll have to kill you. It's my masters' orders." I said as I was walking towards him.

"Ha. You? A mere child. I don't think so." he says as he snapped his fingers.

All of a sudden his guards stared to surround us.

"I am sorry, but this doesn't change the fact that you must die." I say as I drew my gun.

My men created a diversion which gave me just enough time to shoot him in the head and take out 3 of the 5 guards.

"Okay. Now that that's taken care of we need to get out of here. Shoot everyone that gets in out way. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." they all say.

We go outside, and there are about 20 guards waiting for us. I shoot 7 and let the others take out the rest. When we get back to the house my master was waiting for me.

"So I take it that he didn't want to pay."

"No, he didn't master. So I killed him."

"Good boy. Now come with me. I have a reward for you."

She takes me into her room and closes the door. While we are there she gives me the most incredible sex as a reward. Afterwards she tells me that she has an assignment for me.

"What do you want me to do master?"

"I want you to kill someone."

"Who, where, and when?"

"A nuisance, that's all you need to know about him."

"Sorry. I stepped out of line master."

"That's okay. But he lives in Springfield and I need it done tonight."

"Very well master. How do you want me to kill him?"

"I want you to kill him the way you feel comfortable. I know that you don't really like to use guns so use the knives I bought you. They should suffice."

"Very well." I said as I put on my uniform. "I'll be back soon."

My ride takes me to his house. I tell my driver to come back in 15 minutes. I walk up to the gate and looked around. I say no cameras. So I jumped the gate. After I was in I picked the lock and walked into the house. I looked around but I saw no indication that anyone knew that I was there. So I proceeded onward to his bedroom.

There he was. Lying there next to his wife. I walked over to his side of the bed and slit his throat in his sleep. After my job was finished I left the house and there was my ride waiting for me. As I was getting into the car he said that we got a call from HQ to take his body. Since my master only told me to kill him. I had no part in getting his body.

When we got back, I went to talk to my master about why we needed to get his body.

"We need his body so we can perform plastic surgery on one of our own. So in this way, nobody will know what happened to him."

"Plastic surgery?" I replied.

"Yes this is how we deal with assassinations." she looks at me with those beautiful eyes. "Is that a problem?"

"No master. No problem at all."

After that I started to go on more assassination missions.

Meanwhile, in my normal life back at home, I started to go to high school. And while I was starting my first months there, I met the most amazing woman who resembled my master so much that I couldn't speak to her when I first meet her. But that little moment of happiness didn't last long because I ended up getting into it with a gang banger in the lunch room.

"I like your watch." the gang banger said to me as he grabs my arm. "Let me see it."

"No." is my reply. Now, need less to say that he didn't like my response. So he had on of his boys come over and try to get it off me. I was about to kill him with my pen my master gave me as a gift, but then I remembered that I'm not supposed to kill civilians unless it was in self-defense. And my life had to be in danger. So instead of killing him I decided to let the police handle it.

Not long after that incident I got into it with on of my teachers. She said something that no one should ever say in their life. She said something about my mother. The rules state that if anyone disgraces the Soldat clans' family name, then they are supposed to die. But since it was her first offense I decided to warn her to never again say that in her life.

No more than 2 months later she said the most degrading thing ever about my mother. She said "Your mother is a prostitute." and that sent me over the edge. I got up, picked up her desk and threw it at her. I can't remember how I was able to pick up her desk, but I remembered something that my master was teaching me. She said that when there is something that you really want to do, and you believe that it needs to be done, then you can call upon strength, mental and physical, at will, and accomplish any task. I thought she was only kidding when she said that. But now I know that she wasn't kidding. After I threw the desk I proceeded to walk in her direction and I swear I was going to kill her in that very instances. But my friends grabbed me before I could land my blow. When they had me, the teacher came in my face and started to provoke me. And just as I was going to take her head off, my beautiful, and influential master look alike came in and asked me to stop.

After looking into her eyes, I could see they were filled with concern. So I had no choice but to comply with her demand.

After that incident I had no problems with that teacher from there on out. Nor from the students. They all seem to have thought I was crazy. But it didn't bother me what other people thought. As long as my master loved me and I loved her nothing else mattered in my life.

I still continued to do what ever my master wanted during school.

In no time at all school was over and it was summer. I had to get a job, to hide how I made money. Because now I was getting paid for my services by the organization my master ran. I told her that I didn't need money. I was content with being with her.

She said, "This is a gift for you. So you will be able to buy your weapons when they get dull."

So I took the money. What else could I do?

In about mid summer my master called me in to talk.

"How may I serve you master?"

"Come sit next to me."

I walk over and take the seat on the bed next to her.

"Put your head here." she says as she pats her lap. "Do you know the oath you pledged to me over a year ago?"

"Yes I do."

"Can you say it for me?"

"Yes master. _Le monde a, est et sera toujours couvert en sang et par la mort, meme dans la présence de la lumière. La vie est Enfer. L a mou est Enfer. Enfer est le Ciel. Permettez-moi de vous accompagner au paradis et vous soulager du purgatoire. Ceux qui héritent le nom "Noir" sont toujours confis a servir ceux avec une cause juste. Condamnez ceux qui tuent qui n'ont pas de raison. Et pour protéger les faibles et les jeunes du mal. __Le Noir Soldat."_

"Do you know what the first statement says?"

"No. I don't. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize my little Elf. I never told you what you were pledging. Would you like to know?"

"Yes. I would."

"It says 'The world has, is and will forever be covered in blood and by darkness. Even in the presence of light.' Do you agree?"

"Yes. This world has always been covered in blood spilled by man and beast alike. Despite there being good humans."

"Yes. As long as humans inhabit the earth there will always be blood being spilled and lives being taken. The second passage says 'Life is Hell. Love is Hell. Hell is Heaven.' What do you think about that?"

"I don't know."

"It means living is ongoing agony. And to love is, also, ongoing agony. But to experience great agony is the only way to attain true bliss. Do you agree?"

"Yes. I do."

"Well the second part of that passage says 'Allow me to be your escort to paradise and relive you from this purgatory.' What does that mean to you?"

"To me I think it means that is it my duty to kill them so they may experience true happiness."

"You know, in my family, we are said to be black cats."

"Why?"

"Because we are cursed to have nothing but bad luck. Or at least that's what humans call what we do. They seem to feel sorry for us. So on Friday the 13th, we all either wear black or white, depending on our names and remember what it is that we must do. Hence the name Black cat." She looks down at me. "Noir. How do you feel about being cursed to kill people? How do you feel knowing that you murder people with your hands, and will continue to do it for the rest of your life?"

"I don't know. I guess I don't feel anything when I kill. Why? Is it wrong? Should I feel when I kill?"

"To tell you the truth, all humans feel the emotion called remorse. That's when you feel sorry for what you have done and regret it later. But for us, we don't have that emotion, or any others for that matter. Mostly in part to the psychology and philosophy we have been taught in this family. Emotions just get in the way of what needs to be done, and when it comes to killing people, it's something that you can not have. The world is a cruel place and the humans which inhabit the world are no better. They lie, they cheat, they steal, and they kill. All of this for no reason. That is why my family was created almost 350 years ago. We are here to keep humanity in check. Every major facet of human history, good and bad, have most likely had a black shadow behind it. Now I shouldn't say that we don't have any emotions, because for the siblings of the Soldat clan, there has to be a bond that wont ever be broken no matter what they go through. For us, I would die for you if your life was in danger. And if you were to die, I would have to take the position of Noir and continue where you left off. This is why we can't have a religion. Everything that we do is frowned upon in everyone of them. Tell me." she pats my head. "Tell me Noir. What do you think of the human race?"

"Well, I think that humans are a pathetic race. The world is dying, because of their pollution, and most of them wont do anything about it. It sickens me. Not to mention that humans can't control their emotions. They are so quick to fight each other over the most trivial things imaginable. Wars are being waged over things such as money, land, religion, and environmental resources, but they don't seem to realize that the more they fight, the more they are going to be resisted. I understand that with out chaos there would be no order, because without chaos, how would we know what order is. They all wish for peace, but what they don't understand is that even if there is a time where the land is calm and the blood has ceased to flow, as long as someone either feels oppressed, or think they can change the world, there will be conflict, blood will be spilled and the darkness will return to the plains of humanity. Humans are at the top of the food chain, but I envy the animals. They say that the only thing that separates them from the animals is logic, and common sense. It's funny. They say that what separates them is logic, but where is the logic in killing people who don't want your help and yet you are persistent and wont let them choose their own way of life. It angers me. Animals don't fight each other, because they want to. Animals fight, because that's the only way they can survive. Even so, animals only kill when they have to eat, or they feel threatened. But it seems that humans, with their logic and reasoning, can't seem to stop killing each other for nothing. It saddens me. Because someone has something that the other envies, they choose to steal it in stead of buying it. The reason as to why they do these things is mind boggling, but I think I know why. It's because they seem to think that the only way they can be happy is if they have objects that they perceive to have some sort of value. I believe the bible says do onto others as you will have done onto you. Then why do they steal and kill for no reason. I know I'm not one to talk. I kill and soon I might even be killed for the sins I've committed. But what I do is something that I choose to do, because I love you. So, if what I do will sentence me to an eternity of torment, then I am content with being condemned. Besides, being a black cat isn't all that bad. I get to have someone like you as my master. And as for the bad luck, it doesn't bother me. I always had it."

"Yes. That's exactly what it means. And I'm glad that you understand what it means to be a Soldat. But I wont let you suffer alone. If you are condemned, then so am I, and thanks for the complement. I'll be the best master you'll ever have"

"Thank you. And your already the best master. I wouldn't want to be anyone else's pet besides yours."

"Well let me tell you the final part. It says 'The one who inherits the name Noir, shall be trusted to serve those with a just cause. Condemn those who kill for no reason. And to protect the weak and young from harm.' That is your job, my little Elf." she says this while looking down at me with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?"

"No. It's just that I love you so much. I don't want to see anything happen to you."

"You don't have to worry master. As long as you are alive I will continue to live on."

After I say that, she embraces me hard and starts to sing.

"Hey. Elf? Do you remember the night we met?"

"Yes."

"This is going to be our song okay?"

"Sur….."

I was cut off by her singing.

"In the moonlight I felt your heart. Quiver like a bowstrings pulse. In the moons pure light, you looked at me. Nobody knows your heart. When the sun is gone I see you. Beautiful and haunting but cold. Like the blade of a knife, so sharp so sweet. Nobody knows your heart. All of your sorrow grief and pain. Locked away in the forest of the night. Your secret heart belongs to the world. Of the things that sigh in the night. Oh the things that cry in the night."

"Master?"

"I love you so much."

"I love you too master."

We fell asleep together in her bed. She, still holding me tight. And I still holding onto her.

About a week later I was told to go on an extermination mission. Meaning that I was going to kill everyone in the facility. I get into the compound and right away I feel something was off. There were guards everywhere. So I took cover behind a wall and waited for them to run out of ammo. When I heard nothing but clicks, I knew I should go now. So I ran out an took out two of the guy around the corner and proceeded to go after the others. They seemed to have retreated back into the inner structure. So I follow right in after them, knowing if I give them enough time they will come at me with full force. So I go in with my throwing knives in one hand and a 9mm in the other. I shoot every thing insight. I finally get to the main target and I stabbed him in his chest. As he died I told him that I would be waiting on the other side to take his soul.

I got back to my masters house, and there she was waiting for me in a white kimono. She says "It's a celebration my dear Elf. You are ready to become Le Noir Soldat. Tonight is the ceremony, the night of the Harvest Moon. Are you ready?"

"Yes. I am master."

"You can call me by my name if you like."

"Very well…. Maya."

Sooner than I thought the time I was to become Le Noir Soldat was here. We walked down into the basement where her father and mother were waiting.

"Kneel Noir." her father said in a deep voice.

"Do you know why you of all people were picked to become Noir in the first place?" her mother said to me.

"No." I reply.

"It's because you, from the moment you were born, you were unique. We've been watching you ever since you were born. You are a laboratory baby. Tell me. What is your earliest memory?"

"People in white coats surrounding me."

"That is because you were born in a lab. And why you never went towards the light, but you were drawn into the darkness. You were the kindest and cutest baby there. Right from the start we knew we had to have you. You were remarkably smart and you learned and excelled at everything at an extraordinary pace. But in order for us to get you, you had to experience extreme hardships in your life. And you have. Your family beat you when you were young. Everyone resented you because of what you had. And the devastation of knowing that your parents were dead. Which is why when Maya found you, you were not afraid to die. And why your eyes are such a dark brown they looked black. You had no emotions when she found you. You were perfect to become Noir."

"It all makes since." I say under my breath.

"Matt." Maya whispered to herself.

"Are you ready to become Le Noir Soldat?"

"Yes. I am."

"Open your shirt. Maya come and hold his arms down."

Maya walks over and grabs both my arms and says "No matter what, don't move."

"Okay."

Her father walks over to me with a heated katana and cuts me across my heart. The wound doesn't bleed, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt. I'm trying to rub the wound, but Maya is holding onto my arms.

"Please Matt. It will all be over soon. Just wait." she says with tears in her eyes.

I finally accept the pain.

"You are now Le Noir Soldat." her father says.

"I'm so happy for you Matt….I mean Noir Soldat." Maya says as she hugs me. "Now let's go to my room and celebrate."

"Yes mast…. I mean Maya."

We go up to her room and she tells me to come and sit on the bed next to her.

"You know your job my dear Noir. But do you know what the mark on your chest is for and what my job is?"

"No."

"Well, first off, the name Noir is typically given to the first born and the name Blanc is given to the second. But you were a special case. Because I didn't really want to become Noir, they decided to wait 6 years to see if they could find a better candidate for Noir. If they couldn't, then I would be Noir, but they found you and like they said you were special. I don't know what they saw in you then, but I see something in you now."

"What do you see in me?"

"I see a person I would do anything for. A person whose veins, even though we aren't related, flow with the Soldat clans blood."

"Thank you Maya. That means a lot coming from you."

"Well, it's true."

"Well, you still haven't told me what the mark symbolizes and you haven't told me what your role is."

"Right. I'm sorry. The mark on your chest is to symbolize the scars that Noir carries. Les cicatrices qui peuplent portent guériront le temps fini. Mais pour Noir, les cicatrices ne guériront jamais, mais soyez passé dessus au prochain. It says that the scars that men carry will heal over time. But as for Noir, the scars will never heal, but instead, be passed on to the next. That scar is a symbol for all the sins that the previous Noirs have made."

"So that I won't forget what must be done?"

"Also, my job, as Blanc, is to always protect you with my life."

"What? Why?"

"Because that's just the way things are. We need a person like you to look after the human race. There is a reason why I taught you about psychology, sociology, philosophy, and the history of mankind. It's so that you will always know what humans are capable of. So you can make logical choices when it comes to your duty. Not to mention that what you must do is going to be dangerous. That is why I'm here."

"But I don't want you to die for me." I say as I clutch her hand.

"But I'll do it if it is for you."

"Well, if it's your duty. But I will be sure to become even stronger so that day will never come."

"Very well. Do as you wish."

"You know Maya, that felt sort of nice."

"My, my little Elf. It sounds like you are developing some form of masochisms."

"Thanks to you Maya. I love it when you bite my ears. It drives me crazy."

"I know. I hear you moaning when I so much as touch them while I'm rubbing your head."

"Well, I'll try to hold it in from now on."

"No. Don't stop moaning. I love it."

A week later, everything was going as usual. Until something, or should I say someone, came back from my past. Someone who was supposed to be dead. He walks in on me while I'm still in the bed.

"Hi again kid. You said that you would be waiting on the other side for me. Well, it seems to be me who sends you to the other side." and with that he stabs me in my chest. I think he was aiming for my heart, but he missed my heart and ended up stabbing me in the same place where I was crowned Le Noir Soldat. I laid motionless on the bed for a moment, until he left the house. After he was gone I got on my cell phone and called up the organization to send someone over to get me.

When I got there, Maya was there waiting with tears in her eyes.

"Maya, its alri…." That's all I could get out before she slapped me. "Maya?"

She storms off in the other direction. I have never seen her look at me that way before. Meanwhile the doctor tells me that the stab was nothing serious. It should heal all on its own. So after getting that good news, I decided to go see Maya.

"Maya."

"You idiot. You could have been killed."

"But I'm not dead Maya. I'm right here."

She runs to me and squeezes me. "I could have lost you. If that were to happen, what would I do? What would my family do? Because in the event that Noir dies Blanc assumes all actions of Noir. And I don't think I will be able do what needs to be done. That's the reason why I wasn't able to become Noir and was given the title of Blanc."

"Look you don't have to worry about that because as long as you are alive. I will continue to live."

"Oh Matt."

"Maya."

We just held each other for a while before we went to sleep.

The next couple of days I spent healing. Until something of great importance came up. I had to create a group of assassins from some of the choices in the organization.

"Noir. These are going to be your subordinates. They will carry out missions with you or for you. It's a gift so you won't have to work so hard."

"Have any of them killed a person before?"

"No."

"Fine. I guess I'll have to see how they fair."

I take the group out on our first mission, and they were pretty good. When we get back Maya asks me how they faired.

"They did pretty well. Thank you."

"I'm glad." Maya says as she smiles at me.

Meanwhile, school was starting back. Which meant that I was going to see her again. She could never replace Maya in my heart, but she looked so much like her. The first few months went by rather quickly. And I had no problems with anyone until I got into it with a lunchroom worker. I almost got expelled if it wasn't for my teachers loving me so much. Maya said that I have a tendency to make people love me. Instead I was suspended for 10 days.

That was the last incident that I got in at school. Now it's summer again. And I go back to work. While I'm there Maya calls me into her room.

"Elf. I have a present for you."

"What is it?"

"You'll find out. Just close your eyes."

"Okay."

She takes my hand a removes the ring that's on it, and replaces it with a gold wedding band.

"Maya."

"Elf. I love you with all my heart. And as long as you have this you will never forget me."

"How can I ever forget a woman as wonderful as you?"

"I know you have a memory problem. And if you don't remain in constant contact with someone you will forget them." Maya tears up and hugs me. "And I don't want that to happen."

"As long as I have the name of Le Noir Soldat in my heart and on my arm, I will never forget you. Besides, you do own me."

Not long after that I got sent to a psychiatric hospital because I exposed a little bit of Noir in front of the police. But I wasn't there for long. Only the minimum of 2 weeks. Then I was out, because nothing was wrong with me. But when I got out I had to leave the organization and Maya, because everyone at my home was thinking that something was changing me. And they were right. Something was changing me. And I think it was for the better.

As soon as I got home, I went to deliver the news to her myself.

"I knew something was going to happen when the psychiatrist told me that you were in there."

"Don't worry about it Maya. I will always be with you in your heart. And you in mine. After all, I do still belong to you."

"Very well." She says as she just hugs me tightly. "There is nothing I can do about a promise that you made. I here by release you from servitude. I taught you everything that you need to know"

"Maya."

"Now go Le Noir Soldat. That name still belongs to you and your children. And you will never forget the Soldat clan for the marks are on your skin and in your heart. You must never forget what needs to be done."

"Thank you for understanding master. My kids will know of the Soldat clan, and I will carry on the family names and traditions."

I left never to look back. And I never did, even though it hurt me deeply to leave her. But I knew she would understand. Besides I hope to have a daughter just like her. If I do I'm going to name her Haruna.

Now everything I just told you was the truth. Now whether or not you choose to believe it is up to you. Because a lie is a lie no matter what. And the truth will always be the truth. But if a lie is all that is told and the truth never sees the light of day, then doesn't the lie become the truth?

I will leave you to decide if what I said is black and white or are there some shades of gray in the words that are said.

_Le monde a, est et sera toujours couvert en sang et par la mort, même dans la présence de la lumière. La vie est Enfer. L a mou est Enfer. Enfer est le Ciel. Permettez-moi de vous accompagner au paradis et vous soulager du purgatoire. Ceux qui héritent le nom "Noir" sont toujours confis a servir ceux avec une cause juste. Condamnez ceux qui tuent qui n'ont pas de raison. Et pour protéger les faibles et les jeunes du mal. Le Noir Soldat._

Le Noir Soldat 2006


	2. Act 1

Black & White

Act 1-7

_Frère et sœur_

Brother & Sister

_A sister idolizes her older brother._

_The brother loves his sister._

_But what happens when idolizing turns into obsession?_

Scene 1

A day at the beach

"Big brother, come play with me?"

"Okay Kimiko."

The brother walks over and starts to plays with her in the sand.

"Let's make a castle as tall as the sky big brother?" Kimiko says as she gets another bucket of sand.

"Yeah. Let's do it. Let's make it as tall as dad."

"Yeah."

While Kimiko was playing in the sand she accidentally cut her hand on something sharp.

"Ow. Big brother, I cut my hand."

"Let me see it."

Kimiko hands him her hand.

"I'm going to have to put alcohol on the cut. It's going to hurt so hold on to me and close your eyes."

Kimiko hugs her brother tightly and braces herself. She doesn't scream, but she does cry.

"Kimiko. You did great." The brother says as he pats her head.

"It's okay. As long as big brother praises me."

After a few hours of playing in the sand it starts to get dark.

"Kids it's time to go home. Tomorrow is the harvest moon festival. So you have to get to sleep early tonight." their Mother yells to them from the side walk.

"It's time to go Kimiko." the brother says as he takes her hand.

"Okay. But can we come here again big brother? I had a lot of fun playing together with you."

"Sure. We'll come back as soon as I get a chance to bring you. As many times as you like. Okay?"

"Promise?" Kimiko says as she stops.

"I promise you Kimiko. No matter what you want, I will do it for you." the brother says as he hugs her.

Kimiko tears up as she looks up to her brother. "Then it's a promise."

Scene 2

The conversation

As the Mother starts to take the kids home she begins to ask her son questions.

"Tai, do you love your sister?"

"Huh?" Tai says as he walks with Kimiko asleep on his back.

"What will you do for her?"

"I don't get it. What do you mean mom?" Tai says with a puzzled look on his face.

"I love you big brother." Kimiko says in her sleep.

"Never mind Tai. Just forget that I said anything." _He's not ready yet to learn what we do. He's only 8. Maybe he's too young._

When they got home she tells Tai to take Kimiko into their room and to tuck her and him in.

Meanwhile their Mother and father were in the living room talking about something rather serious.

"So do you think Tai is ready to take on the responsibility of the family Haruna?"

"No, not yet. He does love his sister, but I don't think he is emotionally ready to comprehend what must be done Tsume. Let's wait until after the 7th harvest moon festival. Then, we will teach him the ways of the Soldat clan."

"Okay. We'll wait until he is 15 and Kimiko is 14 to teach them their roles. But do you think nothing is going to come up in the next seven years?"

Haruna gets up and walks towards her bedroom door. "I hope not. Because if something was to come up, we would have to go and we might not come back."

Haruna walks into the room and closes the door behind her.

"I hope you're right Haruna. I would hate it if they were to grow up in this world alone." Tsume says to himself.

The next day Kimiko woke up early to wake up Tai.

"Big brother." Kimiko says as she walks over to his bed. "It's time to go to the harvest moon festival."

Tai turns over in the bed. "I know Kimiko."

"Then get up already." Kimiko says as she nudges him. "We have to get ready."

"Alright Kimiko." Tai says as he sits up. "Come on. Let's go and get in the shower."

"Okay." Kimiko says as she follows Tai into the bathroom.

"Hey, Kimiko. Can you do me a favor?"

"Yes. What is it brother?" Kimiko answers as she turns around in the tub.

"Could you wash my back? I can't reach it."

"Sure. I'll do it." Kimiko says as she starts to rub down his back with the sponge.

"Wow. That feels great Kimiko." Tai says as he closes his eyes.

"Really?" Kimiko says ecstatically. "Then I'll do it every time we bathe."

"I'd like that."

"Hey you two." Haruna yells from the other side of the door. "It's about time you two got out of there. The festival is going to start soon and I don't want you to be late."

"Yes mom." Tai says as he stands up. "Come on Kimiko. We have to go now."

"Alright. Coming." Kimiko replies as she follows him into the bedroom.

"So what are you going to wear Kimiko?" Tai asks as he puts on his black pants and black dress shirt.

"I'm going to wear the white kimono mother gave me. It's new." Kimiko says as she turns around. "So how do I look? Do you like it?"

"I love it Kimiko. You look great." Tai says with a smile.

"Really?" Kimiko says as she blushes. "Do you really love it?"

"Yeah. I do." walks over and grabs her hand. "Now come on. It's time to go."

"Yes." Kimiko says as she follows her brother out the house.

They both walk down the festival grounds, where Kimiko saw a game booth with a stuffed animal that she thought was cute. So, she stops and tugs on Tai's arm.

"Big brother. Look at the pretty bears."

Tai walks up to the booth.

"What? Are you talking about these?"

"Yes."

Looks down at Kimiko. "And do you want one of them?"

"Yes." Kimiko replies as she pouts.

"Come on Kimiko. You don't need to pout. I'll try and get it for you alright?" Tai says as he pats her head.

"Really? Thank you." Kimiko says as she jumps up and down.

"Okay, okay. Calm down." turns towards the person behind the booth. "What do I have to do to win one of those bears?"

"Well, you have to be able to throw one baseball at theses three bottles and try to knock them all down."

"Okay. Can you give me two balls?" Tai asks as he holds out his hand.

"Sure. Here you go."

"Thanks." Tai says as he takes the balls, one in each hand, and cocks back his right arm. "Here we go."

_Come on big brother. I know you can do it._

"Aww. So close." the guy says as he sets it up again. "You have another try."

"I know." Tai says as he cocks back his hand for the final time.

"Wait. Aren't you going to take your time on this one?"

"Why should I? If I don't get it this time, I would have broken a promise to my sister."

_Brother._

"And I don't intend to do that."

Tai throws the ball as hard as he could.

"Brother!" Kimiko exclaims.

"We have a winner."

"Brother," Kimiko says as she walks up and grabs his arm. "you did it."

"Yeah." Tai responds as he catches his breath.

"Are you okay?" Kimiko asks as she rubs his back.

"Yeah, don't worry about me." Tai says as he tries to smile. "Why don't you pick out your bear?"

"Okay." turns towards the booth. "I'll take the white one."

"Here you go young lady."

"Thank you." Kimiko says as she takes the bear and turns back to Tai. "So where do you want to go next?"

Tai stands up.

"Well, I think the fireworks show is going to start." grabs her hand. "Come on. We can watch it on top of that hill."

"Okay."

They both go up to the top of a nearby hill and wait for the fireworks show to start.

"Brother," Kimiko starts. "thank you for the bear."

"No problem Kimiko. I told you I was going to get you the bear. So, I got you the bear. I didn't want to break a promise I made to you."

"You didn't want to break a promise to me?"

"Yeah."

"Well," Kimiko says as she leans on his shoulder. "but still, thank you."

"Well, you're welcome." Tai says as he pats her head.

"You know, I was wondering…"

"What is it Kimiko?"

"Well… brother, why were you out of breath after throwing the ball the second time? You had to catch your breath like you were running for a long time."

"I'm not sure why I was out of breath. All I know is that I wanted to get you that bear, and I was willing to do anything to get it for you. The next thing I know, I threw the ball harder than I have ever thrown a ball before."

"I was worried." Kimiko says as she hugs him.

"You don't need to worry Kimiko. Nothing is going to happen to me."

"Really?" Kimiko asks as she looks up to him.

"Yes." Tai says as he turns towards the sky. "Hey, look. The fireworks show is starting."

"Brother." Kimiko says while looking at the display in the sky.

"Yeah?"

"I want to come here again with you."

Tai lies down on his back. "Okay. But you know that we will be coming here every year together, right?"

"I know. But I just want you to know that I like coming here with you."

"Fine. We will come here together every year. For as long as you like."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Tai says as he stands up. "Come on. It's time to go home. We have school tomorrow."

"Alright." Kimiko replies as she follows Tai off the hill.

Tai stops and stares at the sky.

"The moon is beautiful."

"It is."

Scene 3

Harvest Moon Festival

Kimiko and Tai have been going to the harvest moon festival for the past 6 years, but this year was special. It was the year that Tai graduated and moved upstairs to the tenth grade.

"Brother. I'm so happy for you." Kimiko says as she walks holding his hand.

"Yeah. I finally am going into the tenth grade." Tai says with a smile on his face.

They continue walking around the festival. Suddenly they pass a ride called the haunted house.

"Hey, Kimiko. Let's get on that ride? It looks like fun."

The ride conductor walks over to them.

"Hey you guys look like a cute couple. How about you guys try this ride. It will scare you to death. Guaranteed." he says as he guides them over to the cart.

"Come on. Let's get in Kimiko?" Tai says as he guides her over to the carts.

"Fine. If you want to. But I'm scared."

"Well look. If you get scared, just hold onto me. Alright?" Tai says with a smile.

"Well, if y… you say so." Kimiko says as she blushes.

As they walk over to the carts, Kimiko starts to think to herself. _What's going on with me? I don't usually get nervous when I'm with brother. So why?_

The ride starts. And right away Kimiko is frightened by a ghost. She squeezes Tai's arm.

"Ahhh…."

"Kimiko, it's alright. It's fake."

"I…. I know that. I was just startled. That's all." Kimiko says as she quickly lets go of his arm. _What's gotten into me? Why am I getting so excited when I touch my brother?_

Kimiko gets startled again and she closes her eyes while holding Tais' arm.

"Kimiko. It's over. You can open your eyes now."

"Huh?" Kimiko says as she opens her eyes. "I wasn't scared."

"Okay. Sure you weren't." Tai says as he smiles towards her.

"Well, I wasn't." Kimiko says as she turns her back. "If you're going to make fun of me, I'm going home." _I bet that'll make him think twice about teasing me._

"If you want to go home then I won't stop you." Tai says as he starts to walk away.

"Wait big brother. I was playing. Please don't go." Kimiko says as she starts to tear up. "I won't do it again. I promise."

"Kimiko, calm down. I was only joking. I would never neglect you like that."

"Really?" Kimiko's face turns red.

"Now stop all the crying. Okay?"

"I'm sorry." Kimiko runs over and hugs Tai.

"It's okay. Now let's go and enjoy the rest of the festival. The fireworks show is going to start soon." Tai says as he takes her face from his chest.

"Alright."

Kimiko and Tai walk around the festival until the firework show started. They decided to go on top of a hill to watch the show.

"Hey. Big brother?"

"Huh?"

"I had a lot of fun today with you."

"What are you talking about? We come here every year together."

"I know, but I just like being with you."

"Well, I like to be with you too Kimiko. When ever I'm with you I don't worry about what happened in the past. I only care about making you happy."

"Really? Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do."

"That makes me so happy." Kimiko says as she hugs Tai.

They fall backwards.

"Kimiko. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm alright. Are you hurt? I'm lying on top of you. I must be heavy." Kimiko says as she blushes.

"I'm okay. You're not heavy at all." Tai looks at her. "If you want you can stay that way until the fireworks show is over."

"N….no, I can get up. It must be uncomfortable." Kimiko gets up and sits next to Tai.

"You know. No matter how many years we come here, I still love to see the Harvest moon."

"Yes. It is as beautiful as it was 6 years ago."

The fireworks show ends and they go home to prepare for school the next day.

Scene 4

High School

It's been two weeks since school has started. Kimiko goes into their to wake up Tai for school, like always, before he is late.

"Big brother." Kimiko whispers into his ears. "You have to wake up."

Tai is reluctant to get up and turns over in the bed.

"Big brother, if you don't get up I'll tell everyone at school that you sleep with a big teddy bear."

Tai jumps up.

"That's a lie. Don't go and tell everyone at school that."

Kimiko laughs. "I'm not brother. I just wanted to get you out of bed. We have to get ready for school. Now go and wash up while I get your clothes ready. Okay?"

"Alright. If you say so Kimiko."

After Tai gets ready he walks towards the door.

"Hey, Tai. Aren't you going to walk with your sister to school today?" Haruna asks as she is clearing the table.

"Of course I am. I'm just going to wait outside for her and then scare her. So don't tell her okay mom."

"Alright son."

Kimiko was up the stair case when Tai was walking out.

"Mother. I'm going off."

"Alright dear. Be careful."

"Okay." Kimiko says as she walks out the door.

Tai jumps out from behind a bush. "Boo!"

Kimiko screams and starts to cry.

"Kimiko. Are you alright? I didn't mean to scare you that bad. I'm sorry." Tai says with a concerned look on his face.

"Ha. I got you brother. You didn't scare me."

"Well it seems you're not scared of things jumping out at you."

"Yeah. Thanks to that haunted house at the festival." _The truth is that I heard what you were going to do._

"Alright." Tai says as he nudges her along. "It's time to go to school. I don't want you to be late on account of me trying to scare you."

"Okay. But under one condition." Kimiko says as she grabs his arm.

"What are you doing? We don't have time to play."

"I want you to hold my hand on our walk to school."

"Why?"

Kimiko looks down with a sad face.

"I just wanted to hold your hand as we walked to school."

"I'm sorry Kimiko. If you want to hold my hand, then you can do it when ever you want. Okay?"

Kimiko smiles.

"Okay." Kimiko says as she pulls his arm towards the school.

Tai walks Kimiko to her classroom.

"Alright Kimiko. Here you are. If you need anything, I'm just above you. You can come and get me any time. Alright?"

"Okay brother." she says as she hugs him.

"Okay. I got to go to class so I'll see you later Kimiko."

"Okay. See you later."

Tai walks off up the stairs.

"Hey you! Come here." a girl yells.

Kimiko turns around.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you. I want to ask you something."

Kimiko walks over.

"Hi. My name is Tokate, Kimiko. And who are you?"

"Oh yeah, my name is Mayu. I wanted to know who that guy was you were talking with over at the door. He always comes and drops you off."

"You mean just a moment ago?"

"Yeah. Who was that? He was cute."

"Well, he's my b-"

"Your b-boyfriend?"

"What?" Kimiko's face turns red. "What are you talking about?"

"It's written all over your face that you two are lovers. People who are just friends don't look at each other like you two do."

_LOVERS? Me and brother? _"You got it all wrong Mayu."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He is my bro….brother."

"Sure he is. And my name is Kitsuragi."

"But he is." Kimiko says as she sits at her desk.

"What ever."

Pretty soon it was their lunch time.

_I wonder if brother will eat lunch with me on the roof._

"Hey, Kimiko. Do you want to eat lunch together?" Mayu asks.

"Naw."

"I know what you're going to do."

"What?"

"You're going to see your boyfriend right?"

"Well I am going to see him, but he's not my boyfriend."

"I knew it."

"What ever. I'm going. I'll be back at the end of lunch."

"Okay. But if you're late, I'm going to tell the teacher that you were with your boyfriend."

"Okay."

Kimiko walks out the class and goes up the stairs to Tai's class.

"Umm. Excuse me Yuki. Is Tai in here?"

"Yeah," Yuki answers. "He was, but he's on the roof talking with some girl."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. He should still be up there. So you can still catch him."

"Oh. Okay, thanks Yuki." Kimiko says as she closes the class door.

As she starts walking up the stairs she starts to think. _What if he is talking to a girl? I can't just interrupt their conversation. Why would he be talking to another girl anyway? What if he gets a girlfriend and he stops spending time with me. What will I do? Maybe I'm jumping the gun on this. Maybe they are just talking about school work, or a report that is due._

Before Kimiko knew it she was at the roofs door. She cracked it and saw that Tai was on the roof with a girl.

"Tai I love you."

_Huh? Why is she saying that she loves my brother? Is she his GIRLFRIEND?! No this can't be._

"I love you so much Tai, but you're always are off with your sister. And you don't spend any time with me anymore."

"So, what? Do you want me to stop being with Kimiko and be with you instead?" Tai says as he walks towards the gate on the roof.

"Well if you don't, then I am leaving you."

"Well I guess this is goodbye then Karen."

"You pick your sister over me?"

"I will always pick my sister over anything else. That's just the way it is."

"I hate you Tai."

Karen storms off to the door. Kimiko hurries and runs down the stairs as to not be seen listening in on their conversation. As Karen is walking down the stairs she bumps into Kimiko.

"Hello." Kimiko says.

"Humph." Karen replies as she keeps going right past her.

_She must have really loved big brother. And yet he decided that being with me was more important._

Kimiko runs up the stairs and goes onto the roof.

"Hi big brother?" Kimiko says with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Kimiko. Are you here to eat lunch with me?"

"Well….is it alright for me to be here with you?"

"Huh… What are you talking about Kimiko?"

"I over heard what you and that girl were talking about." Kimiko says as she walks over towards Tai. "I know what you did."

"So, you heard all of that?"

"Yes, and I'm so sorry that you lost your girlfriend over me."

Kimiko starts crying.

"It's entirely my fault."

"Kimiko."

Tai walks over and holds Kimiko.

"It's not your fault. I love you, so it's only natural that I'll pick you over anyone else. Every single time."

Kimiko is still crying.

"But aren't you sad about losing your girlfriend?"  
"No. She'll get over me in no time."

The lunch period ends.

"Kimiko, you have to get back to class."

Kimiko is still crying.

"I don't want to go to class. Cant I just stay here with you for a little while?"

"Sure. I'll explain to your teacher why you were late."

Kimiko and Tai spend the rest of the day on the roof. Until Tai got a call on his cell phone.

"Brother. What's wrong?" Kimiko asks as she gets up from his lap.

"I have to go."

"Why? Where?"

"I…. I just have to go. So when I drop you off at the house, tell mom I'll be home a little late. Okay?"

"Alright."

"Thanks Kimiko. I'll give you a treat when we I get home."

"Will you be there in time for bed?"

"Yeah I promise."

Tai takes Kimiko home and immediately leaves. He doesn't come back until midnight to find Kimiko laid out on his bed asleep.

"Kimiko. You didn't have to stay up and wait for me."

"Brother…. I want my treat."

"Little Kimiko. Still talking in your sleep." Tai says to himself as he tucks her in. "I'm sorry, but I won't be able to be with you as much as you want. Something has come up and it is important."

The next morning Kimiko wakes up in Tai's bed. And finds Tai asleep on the floor.

"Poor brother. You didn't come in until late last night. I'll let you get some sleep."

Kimiko walks out the room and starts to cook breakfast. The smell of the cooking wakes up Tai.

Tai walks into the kitchen.

"Hey, what are you cooking Kimiko?"

"Well, hi there sleepy head brother. I'm cooking bacon and pancakes. Do you want some?"

"No thanks. I have to go."  
"Go? Go where?"

"I just have to go alright. And I won't be coming back until late tonight."

"O….okay. Well I hope you have a good time."

"Thanks. And also. I'm going to be late coming home for the next few months. So don't stay up and worry about me okay."

"Alright. If you say so brother."

"Okay. Well I'm leaving."

"Have a nice-" Tai walks out the door. "Day." _Idiot._

Tai started to come home late every night for a month. So Kimiko started to worry.

_The sister assesses her feelings._

_After being apart for so long, the girl longs for her brothers' embrace._

_How will he react?_

_How does he feel?_

_Does he feel the same way?_

_Or is this an unrequited love that will devastate the young girl?_

Black & White

Act 2-7

_Désir_

Longing

_I can't hold it in any longer. I have to tell him._


	3. Act 2

Top of Form 1

Black & White

Act 2-7

_Désir_

Longing

Scene 5

Feelings

Early one Saturday morning Kimiko gets into the shower.

_I wonder why he hasn't been paying attention to me lately. I changed my hair yesterday and he didn't even notice. He normally tells me everything. We use to always talk. But now we are so distant. _Kimiko crouches down in the shower. _What is this feeling in my chest? Why do I feel this way when I think about brother? What if he has another girlfriend? And that's why he won't tell me. I know that he broke up with that other girl for me, but what if he went back to her. And is doing whatever she says? I can't let that happen. Wait. Why can't I let it happen? Why won't I let him get a girlfriend? Why am I feeling like this? I feel like my heart is going to burst. I feel weak and I can't stand straight without trembling. Why. Why am I like this? Brother said that he was going to pick me over anyone at anytime. So why am I worried. What is this feeling I'm getting. I wish that he would have told me. Then I wouldn't have to feel this way. He said that he loved me. Why won't he tell me what he is doing? If he really loved me then he would tell me everything. What am I saying? Of course he loves me. Wait. I felt this way before. When we were at the Harvest Moon Festival a month ago, I fell on top of him and my heart wouldn't stop beating. And when he said I could stay there if I wanted I got embarrassed and got up, but the truth is that I wish we could have stayed in that position forever. And before that, when we were in the haunted house. I really was scared to go in, but when brother said "_If you get scared, just hold onto me. Alright?" _That made me feel so happy that he said that. So I went along with it. And when I got scared I grabbed him as tightly as possible, and I could have held onto him until the end of the ride. I think I know what it is that I am feeling. When we went to school and Mayu said that we were LOVERS. I couldn't stop blushing and my heart wouldn't slow down. And when I went to the roof to see brother I was hoping that he wasn't up there with another girl. And to tell the truth I was a bit happy. I was happy that he picked me over her. That he said he loved me. That's what really made me the happiest. It's not like he hasn't said it to me before, but this time it was different. This time when he said that he loved me, my heart skipped a beat. I think I_

"Kimiko. Come on. Hurry up in there. Other people have to take a shower too."

"Okay mom. I'll be out in a little while." Kimiko says as she gets out the shower and dries herself off.

Kimiko gets out of the shower and goes into their room.

Scene 6

Confrontation. First date?

Kimiko gets into Tai's bed and lies on top of him until he wakes up.

"Big brother. Wake up."

"Huh? What are you doing?"

"Big brother. What's going on with you? You haven't been paying attention to me lately. I changed my hair yesterday and you didn't even notice."

"I'm sorry Kimiko. I just have a lot on my mind. But I promise that from now on I won't make you worry about me. I'll spend more time with you."

Kimiko leans over and hugs Tai's arm. "You Promise?"

"Yes."

"Ya. I'm so happy. Now big brother will be with me."

"That's right Kimiko. I'll always be with you. So how about we go to a movie today?"

"Really?! Can we?" Kimiko says with a smile on her face.

Just then their father comes in.

"What's going on here, why are you on top of your brother, and what's this I hear about you taking out your sister to the movies?"

"Dad, I just wanted to go out with my sister like we used to. I haven't had the time lately to be with her."

"Have you forgotten what we have to do every day for the next four years?"

"No dad. I haven't forgotten. I just want a few days off to be with my sister. Besides school I don't really get a chance to see her that often."

"Yeah father. I don't get to see my big brother until he gets home, and by then he is already asleep. So can we go out father?" Kimiko says as she squeezes Tais' arm.

"Alright. But Tai. You better keep her safe."

"Of course dad. I would never let anything happen to her."  
"Alright you crazy kids. Go out and have some fun."  
"Thank you father." Kimiko says as she looks up to Tai. "Come on brother. Let's go."

"You have to wait until I take my shower."

"I'll join you. I can wash your back."

"Sis. You can't do that here. Just wait until I get out and then we can go. Okay."

"Alright. If you say so." Kimiko says with a sad face.

After Tai gets out of the shower they leave right out and go walking around town.

"Brother, can we hold hands like when we were younger?"

"What? But people will think that we are a couple."

"Who cares what they think?"

"Okay."

Kimiko and Tai walk around the town holding hands and visiting clothing stores. While they were coming out of a store Tai ran into some of his friends from school.

"Hey Tai. What's going on?"

"Not much Yuki. What are you two doing out here. Are you guys on a date?"

"Yeah man. Sakura finally said yes. So we decided to go to the park."

"Oh. Okay. Well we have to go. See you later at school."

"Alright man. Later."

As Tai and Kimiko walk away, Sakura asked Yuki "Who is that holding onto his arm so tightly? Is that his girlfriend or something?"

Yuki looks at her and laughs. "No way. That's his little sister Kimiko Tokate. She is in the class room under us. She always comes to the room looking for him when we go on our lunch break."

"Well, she is really clingy towards him."

"Yeah, well. If I didn't know any better I would have thought they were lovers too."

Tai and Kimiko arrive at the movie theater.

"So what movie do you want to see Kimiko?"

"Let's see Scars of Time. It's supposed to be really sad."

"Really. I don't know."

"Please. You said that we would do something together, so I want to see this movie."

"Alright."

They walk into the theater and sit in the middle isle. Halfway into the movie Kimiko starts to cry.

"Kimiko, what's wrong?"

"No….nothing. I just find this movie really touching."

"Well how about I keep a promise I made a long time ago?"

Kimiko looks at him puzzled. "What promise?"

"You'll know when I take you there."

After the movie ended, the sun begins to set. So Tai decides to take Kimiko on a walk to the beach.

"Remember when we were young Kimiko? We used to come here all the time."

"Yeah. I can remember us always playing together. At least when we were young, but now this is going to be the only time I get to have with you."

"I said that I was always going to do what ever I could for you. No matter what."

"Brother? Can we stay here for a little while longer? I want to stay here with you for a little while longer."

"Sure. We'll stay as long as you want."

"I have one more favor to ask of you."

"What do you want me to do sis?"

"Can you hold me while we look at the sunset?"

"Sure. Come here."

Kimiko lies down on Tai's shoulder. "I love you big brother."

"I love you too Kimiko."

After a while it starts to get dark.

"Hey. Kimiko, wake up. It's time to go home."

Tai can't wake Kimiko, so he decides to carry her back. But on his way to the house he runs into some street punks.

"Hey man. Hand over that cute little lady, and get lost."

"No. I won't."

Just then Kimiko slowly wakes up.

_What's this? I can hear a thump, thump, thump. It sounds like a heart. It's so comforting. I can't believe it. My brother is carrying me in his arms. _Now she is completely awake. "Brother I can walk now." she looks at her brothers' face. She can see that he is serious. "What's wrong brother?"

"Kimiko. I want you to get behind me, and when you see an opening I want you to run home."

"What?" Kimiko says with a very concerned look on her face. "I can't leave you like that. If I go, then what are you going to do? They look like they want to kill you."

"Are you through talking with each other? Because now, either you hand the girl over or get hurt."

"Well I guess we are going to fight."

"Brother!" Kimiko yells as Tai runs towards the thugs.

Scene 7

Decision

In the end Tai won the fight, but also broke his left hand. Kimiko was so worried that she called the hospital and their parents and informed them about the incident. When their parents got there Tai was asleep on the hospital bed.

"What happened?" Tsume asked as he walked into the room.

Kimiko is sitting on the bed, next to Tai.

"When we were coming home from the beach some thugs came out of nowhere and told Tai to give me to them or else. So Tai said no and fought them and won. But in the process broke his left hand."

Tai wakes up.

"Are you hurt Kimiko?"

"I'm…"

Tai goes unconscious.

"I'm…." Kimiko starts to cry. "I'm alright brother, but you're not. All because I couldn't do anything. I'm so embarrassed. I was completely useless."

"Kimiko." Tsume says to himself.

"I wish there was something I could have done." Kimiko says as she continues to cry over Tai.

"Kimiko. I want you to come with me for a while." Tsume says as he touches her.

"No I don't want to leave my brother's side."

"He'll be alright, but I need to talk to you."

"Then you can tell me here, because I'm not leaving."

"Fine. There is a way for you to help Tai in the future."

"What is it? Tell me!"

"How many of the thugs were there?"

"There were about 7 of them. Why?"

"That's because I have been teaching him how to defend himself against overwhelming odds. And at this point in his training he can only handle about 8 to 9 people at once."

"So is that why he hasn't been paying attention to me?"

"Yes. I'm sorry that he hasn't been paying attention to you, but he has to learn what it is that I am teaching him. It is his duty."

"Well what can I do to help?"

"You see. You have a part in this family as well, because of your middle names."

"You mean his "Noir" and my "Blanc"?"

"Yes. Those two names have been handed down to the siblings of this family."

"I will do anything if it is for my brother."

"Good. We've been waiting to see if you had what it took to do what he does."

"When can we start?"

"As soon as Tai gets out of the hospital."

"Fine. I'll do it."

The next week Tai was admitted out of the hospital, and went home.

"Brother." Kimiko says as he walks into their room. "I have some good news for you."

"What is it Kimiko?" Tai says as he sits next to her on the bed.

"I know why you weren't paying attention to me in the past. And I wanted to tell you that you won't have to do it alone. I'm going to do it too."

"What?! I can't allow this."

Tai gets up and goes into his parents' room.

"Dad. I won't allow Kimiko to live the dangerous life that I chose for myself."

"She is the one who chose this. Besides, it was going to happen this year anyway. But when she saw you in the hospital, she wanted to be able to do something other that watch. So I told her that I could help her make that come true."

"I know what we have to do, but I still don't want her to do this."

"I know son. But it's something that has to be done."

"Alright."

Scene 8

Hot springs. Warm hearts.

Tai starts to walk out of the room when his father stops him.

"Hey. Tai, before we get started with the training I want you guys to be relaxed. So I'm going to send you two to a hot springs in two days. So go tell Kimiko and get your stuff ready."

"Alright. Thanks dad."

Tai runs into the room and tells Kimiko that they are going to the hot springs in two days.

"Really? Just the two of us. This is going to be so much fun." Kimiko says in excitement. "I have to find something to wear before then."

"Yeah. I can't wait either."

"What cant you wait for brother?" Kimiko says with a smile. "You want to see me in a towel?"

Tai blushes. "Huh? What are you talking about? I didn't say anything like that Kimiko."

Kimiko smiles. "I know you didn't say it, but you were thinking it."

Tai turns his head. "No I wasn't."

"Fine then." Kimiko says as she starts to pout. "If you don't want to see me in a towel, then I'm not going to the hot springs."

Tai turns around. "Okay, okay. I want to see you in a towel. Now will you stop pouting?"

"Okay."

The two days pass in no time, and the two are at the hot springs. Tai walks up to the front desk to check in.

"Hi. We're here to check into a room."

"Well let me check. We only have one room available. Is that okay?"

"Well I'm here with my sister, so I don't think….."

Kimiko interrupts. "That's his nickname for me, because I'm younger than him. We'll take that room."

"Alright. You guys are all set."

"Thank you." Kimiko says as she takes Tai by the arm.

They walk down to their room. When they get there, Tai asks Kimiko a question.

"Why did you say that?"

"Because it sounded weird, and it was fun. But let's forget about that and just have fun. We are only here for one day."

"Fine. I guess you are right. Let's go to the hot springs?"

"Okay." Kimiko says with a smile on her face.

When they got to the hot springs it turned out to be a co-ed hot spring.

"Hi there big brother."

Tai jumps under water.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting into the hot spring."

"I can see that. What I want to know is why you are on this side."

"There is only one side. So where else am I supposed to go?"

"Never mind. You can get in."

After being in the hot springs for about 30 minutes, Kimiko approaches Tai.

"Big brother? I want to wash your back."

"Huh? What's this all of a sudden?"

"I can't wash your back at the house so I want to do it here while I can. Besides, you did say that you would do anything for me."

"Fine."

Tai gets out the spring and gets a stool.

"Alright. You can come and wash my back."

Kimiko walks over to him and begins to wash his back.

"Brother?"

"Huh?"

_I can't keep it in any longer. _"Do you think you like me?" Kimiko asks as she blushes.

"Huh?"

"I want to know if you love me."

Tai hesitates. "I do love you Kimiko."

"Really? You do?" Kimiko says as she jumps up with a smile. "That makes me so happy. I remember when we were young and I cut my hand" raises her hand up to her chest. "and you held me until the pain was gone. Then when you took me to the beach a week ago, that was the happiest moment of my life. Especially when you held me. And then when you said that you wouldn't let those thugs get me. I really wanted to hold you and never let you go."

"Kimiko."

Kimiko drops her towel. "I love you brother. I want to be with you forever. I want you to know that I'm yours forever."

"Kimiko, I love you too."

Kimiko leans in and starts to kiss Tai. "Big brother."

"Kimiko. Should we really be doing this?"

"We love each other. So why shouldn't we? And I would love it if my first could be you. Besides, your body doesn't lie." Kimiko says with a smile.

"I guess it can't be helped."

Kimiko and Tai go back to their room and have sex. The next morning they had to wake up to get back home.

"Big brother. Wake up we have to go back home." Kimiko says as she continues to hold on to Tai.

"Yeah. You're right Kimiko. We have to get back."

"Are we going to tell Father and Mother about us?"

"No!"

"Brother?"

"At least not right now. Let's wait until the right time."

"Whatever you say brother. I'll do what ever you want."

When they got home their father was waiting.

"I've been waiting for you guys to come back. So, tell me, how were the hot springs? Did you guys have a good time?"

"They were great Father. We had a great time."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that you guys had a good time. But from now on you two won't have a lot of free time. Today we start your training. Are you ready?"

"Yes Dad." Tai says as he grips Kimiko's hand.

"Yes Father." Kimiko says as she squeezes back.

They walk around to the backyard and go down the stairs into their basement.

"From now until the end of this year you two will learn how to protect each other."

"So this is going to take nine months?" Kimiko asks.

"Yes Kimiko. But I won't leave your side." Tai says with a smile.

"Brother…" Kimiko says as she looks up to him.

_History never changes._

_It's the only thing that doesn't as time goes on._

_When they learn of their past, will they be able to handle it?_

_Or will they run away from their responsibility?_

_And forever be ignorant of the truth._

Black & White

Act 3-7

Histoire

History

_No!_


	4. Act 3

Top of Form 1

Black & White

Act 3-7

Histoire

History

Scene 9

Noir & Blanc

"Alright you guys. We're here." Their father says as he points to the basement door.

"The basement?" Tai asks.

"Yeah. I have something that the both of you must know."

"Why do we have to go down there? It's dark and a bit creepy." Kimiko says as she grabs Tai's arm.

"It's okay. I'm here with you."

Kimiko looks up at Tai. "Brother…."

_It seems they have the relationship that is required. _"Come on kids. Let's get going." Tsume says as he starts walking down the stairs.

"Okay." Tai and Kimiko say together as they follow their father.

When they get downstairs, Haruna was waiting for them.

"What's Mother doing here? I thought she was upstairs." Kimiko asks.

"I'm here to tell both of you something. I think we have waited long enough to tell you two this."

"Tell us what?" Tai asks.

"Tell you what our family is and does. Take a seat." Haruna directs them to sit on the floor. "You see. Our family is special. It all started over 400 years ago. Our ancestors were some incredibly powerful people. In body and mind. They were said to have been solders with black hearts when it came to killing. And were sought after to fight in wars because of their special abilities. But our ancestors swore that they would not fight for an unjust master."

"So what did they do?" Kimiko asks.

"They didn't like our ancestors' decision. So our ancestors decided to never fight in another war. It's not as if they weren't serving a just master. It's just that they decided that it would be better not to fight on just one side when others were at such a disadvantage. But about 15 years ago, my uncle decided that he was going to break away from family tradition of not fighting and started a branch family crime syndicate with our former master's enemy. And now he wants to get rid of the only people on earth who have the power to stop him. And that's us. We are the only survivors of the Soldat clan."

"What happened to everyone else?" Tai asks.

"They are all dead. Even my mother and father. The only reason why we aren't as well is because my father helped us go into hiding and we changed our names from Yomata to Tokate."

"So you mean to tell me that there is someone after us?" Kimiko exclaims as she grips Tai's arm.

"Calm down Kimiko." Tsume says. "This is why I wanted to train you two. So that you would be ready when they come."

"This brings me to our family names." Haruna says.

"What names?" Tai asks.

"Our family names. You see. There are two names given to the heirs of the Soldat clan. The name "Noir" is given to the first born. And the name "Blanc" is given to the second."

"Okay." Tai says. "What does all this mean?"

"It means that the one who inherited the name Noir is supposed to be the one who takes over the clan. They are to understand that the world has, is, and will forever be covered in blood and by death even in the presence of light. That life is hell, love is hell, and hell is heaven and it's your job to be their escort to paradise. And the one who inherits the name Blanc is supposed to protect Noir with their life."

Scene 10

I refuse

"What?!" Tai yells as he stands up. "Then that would mean that Kimiko would have to sacrifice herself if I were to be in danger."

Tsume walks over and touches Tai's shoulder. "That's right Tai. If it ever came down to it. Kimiko would have to give her life so that the Soldat clan would live on."

Tai brushes his fathers hand off his shoulder. "Don't touch me!"

"Brother…"

"I refuse to believe that. I will not allow Kimiko to die for me. NO!"

Tai runs out of the basement.

"I'll go get him. It's my fault. I shouldn't have told him that." Tsume says as he walks towards the stairs.

"No."

"Kimiko?" Haruna says in amazement. "You never raised your voice to your parents before."

Kimiko stands up. "No. I'll go and get him Father. He won't come back unless I go get him."

"Kimiko."

"Think about it. If he sees you while he's mad, he'll just run even further."

"She's right Tsume."

"Alright. Go on Kimiko. Get your brother back."

"Thank you father." Kimiko says as she runs up the stairs and out the door.

"When are we going to tell her?" Haruna asks.

"I don't know. But not now."

Meanwhile, Kimiko searches all over the neighborhood. She checks the school.

"He's not here."

Next she checks the festival grounds.

"He's not here either. Where could he have gone?"

She continues searching for him for an hour. Just then she runs into a girl near the beach.

"Excuse me. Have you seen a guy around here? He answers to the name Tai."

"Yeah. Some guy just ran onto the beach not too long ago."

"Thank you." Kimiko says as she runs to the beach.

She arrives at the beach. And there is Tai. Sitting in the sand.

"I had a feeling that you would be here brother." Kimiko says as she walks up to him. "Why did you run away?"

Tai turns around, and he is crying.

"Brother."

"Kimiko. I don't want to lose you."

Kimiko gets down and hugs him from behind.

"Brother. You will never lose me. I'm yours forever. Did you forget that?"

"No. I didn't forget. I understand what I need to do for the family, and I don't have a problem with that. It's just that they expect me to just accept that you are supposed to give your life for me. Just to insure that the clan survives."

"Brother, let's go back?"

"Why? Didn't you hear them? They want you to give your life if I'm in trouble."

"I know."

"Then why?"

"The same reason that you protected me that night. I want to be the one who gets to protect you, big brother. Because I love you. And it's because that I am in love with you that I am willing to risk my life. Not because of the responsibility of my name."

"Oh Kimiko." Tai turns around and embraces her. "I truly love you. But because of that, I will become even stronger. So that the day for you to sacrifice yourself for me will never come. That way we can be together forever."

"Well. No matter what you decide brother, I'll always be with you."

"Yes. Now let's go back Kimiko. I think our parents are worried. Besides, we have school tomorrow."

"Yeah."

When they get back home, their parents are already asleep. So they decide to do the same. In the morning, they prepare to go to school the same way as always.

"Kimiko. Let's go. Or else we are going to be late."

"Coming big brother." Kimiko says as she runs down the stairs.

"See you later mom." Tai says as they walk out the door.

"See you Tai. And be careful."

"It seems like everything is back to normal." Tsume says as he sits down at the table.

"Yeah. I just hope they haven't forgotten what we told them last night."

"Me too."

Scene 11

Secret discovered

Meanwhile on their walk to school.

"Brother? Can we eat lunch on the roof today?"

"Sure."

Tai walks Kimiko to her classroom.

"I'll be waiting for you on the roof Kimiko."

"Okay. I'll be there." Kimiko leans in to kiss Tai, but he stops her.

"Kimiko. Did you forget that nobody can know about us?"

"I'm sorry. I forgot. It's just been so long since we kissed."

Tai leans in towards her ear. "I'll give you as many kiss's as you want if you come to the roof."

Kimiko blushes. "Really?"

"Yes. Now go take your seat. Class is about to start." Tai says as he starts to walk away.

"Okay. Don't forget your promise."  
"Don't forget what 'promise'?" Mayu asks as she sneaks up on Kimiko.

"Oh. Uh. Nothing."

"I saw you with your so called brother. What promise did he make you?"

"He said he was going to take me to the park. That's all."

Mayu looks at her suspiciously. "Okay."

The teacher walks in and instructs everyone to take a seat. During class Mayu was noticing Kimiko's behavior.

_I wonder why she is so jittery. This is the 12__th__ time she looked at the clock in the last two hours. And she is always with that cute guy she calls her brother. But if they are brother and sister, then why did she start to lean towards him. And why did she start blushing when I asked her about his promise? I need to get to the bottom of this once and for all. It's starting to drive me crazy. I know. I'll follow her when we go on lunch break. After that, I'm sure I'll get to the bottom of this. Wait. I still have a job to do. I'll do it after this. I really need to find out. This guy is really cute._

Pretty soon the bell rang, and it was time for lunch. Kimiko immediately leaves out to go to the roof. And Mayu was right behind her.

"I'm here! Where are you brother?"

Tai jumps out behind her and gives her a hug.

"I'm right here."

Mayu is hiding behind the door.

_What are they doing?_

"Brother. I couldn't sit still all day during class because of what you told me."

Mayu thinks. _Is she talking about the promise to go to the park? Is she really that childish?_

"Can I have it now?"

_Have what?_

"Yes. You can. Only because you've been such a good girl."

Tai leans in and gives Kimiko a long kiss.

_What's going on? I was only joking when I said that they were lovers. But it seems like I was right. _

"Well. It's almost time for me to get back to class. So we'll finish this when we're out of school. Okay?" Tai says as he pats her head.

"Oh. Big brother." Kimiko says while blushing. "Don't tease me like that. Now I'm going to think about that for the rest of the day."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I don't mind thinking about you all day big brother." Kimiko says as she walks towards the door.

_I need to get back to class before she does._

"I'll see you after school big brother." Kimiko says as she runs down the stairs.

Back at the class room. Mayu is stuck in thought as Kimiko takes her seat.

_A feeling of betrayal, jealousy, and anger sweeps over the girl._

_Why would my friend do this? She asks herself._

_Meanwhile, there's a shadow that comes into the picture._

_Can it be trusted?_

_Or will it try to take the young man away and leave the girl heartbroken?_

_In the world of Black and White, no one is as they seem._

Black & White

Act 4-7

Confiance

Trust

_Who are you?_


End file.
